Weiss Vs Yang, for the love of Ruby
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her little Sister Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to be affectionate when alone. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.
1. Loving sisters, pained bird

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang, for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabaler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee, Rival

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her little Sister Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

It's a working title that I will fix unless someone has something cooler in mind in which case i'll credit the namer. Now in the top you may or may not have noticed that I left FREEZERBURN off the list and for good damn reason. I won't go into details you'll just have to read. Oh right right right. Before I forget this is an AU. Salam isn't around to fuck around with the world.

Also I do not own RWBY and I did not create it. Those rights belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum respectively.

"Hi i'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 1: Loving sisters, pained bird**

 **Location: Patch Island,**

 **Place: Xiao-Long/ Rose Home, Yang's Room**

 **Time: 2100 ( Sunday, Aris 4th)**

The room that belonged to the elder sister of the Xiao-Long/Rose Family was currently quite hot as the two girls inside said room were laying on the bed making out. Yang Xiao-Long was trying her best to stop from cumming as her little sister was biting and sucking on her D-cup breasts like a baby! It felt so fucking good to her. But then again two years of them having a relationship that only their uncle Qrow was aware of gave them a lot of practice since Qrow tended to drag Tai out from time to time.

Yang Xiao-long and Ruby Rose were opposes of the spectrum when it came to not only their looks but personalities. Where's Ruby was cute in the face and had a body that defined that Cuteness, Yang was drop dead gorgeous. Where's Ruby was shy and reserved Yang was outgoing, but one thing they had in common was their desire to help everyone and love each other.

Yang stood at 5'9 with a body that had muscle and was rocking a set of D-cup breasts, sun kissed blonde hair that went slightly past her ass, lilac eyes, currently the only thing she had on was her black biker shorts as her yellow crop top, tan jacket, belt-half skirt, gloves and ember celica were on the floor.

Ruby stood at 5'2" with a more lilth frame compared to Yang with moon pale skin and C-cup breasts, choppy black-red hair, silver eyes that were closed. She currently only wore her black leggings and had changed her combat boots to heels at yang's request.

Yang pulled Ruby off her breasts and pushed her onto the bed, before capturing Ruby's lips and wrapping her arms around Ruby's waist. Yang was really starting to get hot, but she was respecting the rules that Ruby had set forth for their 'relationship'. For as long as Yang could remember Ruby had always been the only thing that was constant in her life. When summer died Ruby had confederate her instead of the other way around, When Qrow and Tai began to take missions away from the house Ruby was there.

Sometime after Yang turned 13 she started to notice things about Ruby that she ignored before. Sure she knew that Ruby was a lover of cookies, but the difference between Ruby eating a chocolate cookie and a strawberry cookie was as clear as day. When she ate a chocolate chip cookie she would devour them, while she took her time with strawberry cookies, seeming to savior the taste. When Ruby turned 13 and Yang was 15 Ruby discovered her sexual side, Yang made it VERY clear to all people in Signal that Ruby was off limits. A few boys Older then Yang at the time had asked Ruby out. They quickly discovered that Yang's words were not to be ignored.

For a long time Yang kept all boys and girls who had an interest in Ruby away from her. It wasn't until 8 months ago that Ruby discovered what Yang did. When Ruby confronted Yang about it. Yang had admittedly denied it, but after Ruby hammered into her sister Yang blurted out her feelings for Ruby. When that came out the duo avoided each other for a week. When they could finally be in the room together Ruby told Yang that she did love her, but not in the same way and told Yang that she would help be intimite with her, but only if they laid down some ground rules.

1: They could kiss and touch each other breasts, nothing below the waist

2: If Ruby chose to try and date anyone Yang couldn't intefere

3: No matter what Ruby chose in the future they would always be sisters.

Yang could live with those conditions, but the no touching below the waist and dating was killing her. Ruby had dated twice. A boy from her class, and a girl who was in a class a year above her. Neither relationship lasted longer then 2 months, but in that time it was hell for Yang.

"We need to stop Yang," said Ruby panting.

"Why? I thought we were having fun," said Yang grinning.

"I am, ut we have to get packed for Beacon. Our Bullhe," said Ruby, only to be flipped on her back as Yang attacked her neck.

"Five more minutes Ruby," said Yang licking the hicky she just left on Ruby's neck.

"Yang!" gasped Ruby

Yang would keep playing with Ruby for several more hours.

 **Location: City of Vale**

 **Place: The Silver Knight hotel**

 **Time: 2100 ( Sunday, Aris 4th)**

The door to the bathroom slammed open as the sole occupent of the room had just finished a shower. She was trying to rid herself of her anger at her Father and by extension her mother and brother. The young woman was for lack of better terms beautiful, her long white hair that was normally done up in a slightly off center ponytail was now free flowing, her ice blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as she allowed her mind to focus on tomorrow, her body was lilthe, even at the age of 17. She stood at 5'1 with B-cup breasts and a flat tone stomach. The only thing that marred her otherwise beautiful appearance was the small scar on the left side of her face over and going down her left eye.

A sigh escaped the mouth of the middle child and heiress to the Schnee family as she read over the e-mail sent by her father. It was a marriage proposal from a Noble Atlasian family. As far as Weiss knew they were famous for fighting in the Great war when Mantal was still the Capital of the Country. Looking over the contract she sighed and quickly mailed her father highlighted terms that he must have missed. Apparently the Family wanted controlling shares of the SDC in addition to taking over the 10 seats on the Atlas Merchent Guild Block that the Schnee controlled. Her father always in such a rush to have more money or power that he could have blinders on.

Pot met Kettle in this case.

Putting on a sleeping gown Weiss lay down on the nice king sized bed and allowed herself to sleep. Hopfully when she started her studies at Beacon, her father would leave her alone. Maybe she could gain some sembalance of control in her life.

000000000000000000

And Cut. This is a story that I was spit balling around in my head for a bit. I thought it might be fun to do.

I've also been kicking around the Idea of a RWBY X High School DXD story WITHOUT Issei, Rias, or the typical girls in that show. As well as a High School DXD X naruto story, but i'm leaving those off the table for a while seeing as how I've found better in RWBY.

Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. The Princess in White

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabaler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

I worte this a long time ago just to see what was up. I decided to do chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 2: The Princess in White**

 **Location: Skies above Vale**

 **Place: Passenger Class Bullhead**

 **Time: 1100 (Monday Aris 5th)**

Ruby sighed contently as she leaned up against her sister feeling some warmth from her sister. Yang was naturally warm due to her semblance seemingly having a fire fetish along with a hair fetish. Kinda like her own Sembalance having a rose petal fetish. Did all Sembalance's have fetishes like that? UHHH! She was going to give herself a headache if she thought about it anymore.

Yang hummed as she stroked Ruby's hair. Yang actually looked at Ruby as she seemingly thought about something. Yang gave a silent chuckle as Ruby's eyes crossed a bit. It was a sign that she was thinking about something really hard and she started to have an argument with herself. To anyone who looked at her they would see just two affectionate sisters sitting together, but anyone who knew them-which no one really did- they were just lovers sitting together enjoying their time before they were in Beacon Academy.

Yang and Ruby had heard stories of how teams were selected. While the duo hoped that they would become partners, they would be content to just be near each other. The Bullhead would be land soon. The two sisters soon found themselves walking out of the bullhead with Vomit boy running past them, looking for the nearest trashcan or bush. Ruby looked around the dock/courtyard and became quite excited about everything she was seeing as she began to point out weapons!

"Oh... Sis, Sis! That guy has a collapsible staff that turns into a pair of Tonfa and pistols... and that girl has a Modal 7SD flame sword with the blast function in it... Wait... Is that a Razor shield with a magnetic pull on the gauntlet!" said Ruby as she turned into 'chibi' ruby for a second as she geeked out.

Yang sighed with a smile. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't break Ruby of her obsession with weapons. While a lot of weapons now a days were commercially available Signal Academy had a tradition where students had to more or less create their own to best suit their fighting styles. Ruby was a weapons geek/nerd if there was a weapon designed then Ruby could either build it herself or modify it to be even better. It was thanks to this that Ruby actually had a degree in weapon engineering at just 14. She had actually been commissioned a few times to design students weapon at Signal and even fix them when so called 'experts' couldn't figure out what was wrong with them. Ruby had actually helped Yang create her gauntlets, Ember Celica due to the fact that in gaming terms Yang was a Tank and Ruby was a DPS. The girls actually worked really well together in terms o their skills and were often training together in the Beowolf infested woods of Path. Even so the biggest threat in Patch was a Ursa Minor. And Yang had killed that thing about a week ago.

"Easy sis. Their just weapons," sighed the blonde haired bombshell.

"Just Weapons! Their part of ourselves, like your hair, or my eyes!" pouted the crimsonette as she pointed to Yang's hair and her own eyes.

"Why don't you obsess over your own Weapon. Aren't you happy with Crescent Rose?" asked Yang with a knowing smirk as Ruby unfolded her weapon and hugged it.

"Of course I'm happy with my sweet sweet baby. I just like seeing new weapons... It's a lot easy then dealing with people," said Ruby looking down.

Yang sighed as she ran a hand though her hair. Great she was going to have to play the 'Mama Yang's Tough love card'. She really didn't like playing that card. She much rather be fun time's Yang... Or Ruby's cuddle buddy. Yeah she preferred the latter. Ruby gave the best cuddles. Actually that was Zwei, but Yang preferred Ruby.

"You can't stay in your shell forever Ruby. One day your going to have to interact with others. Remember what Qrow and dad said?" said Yang.

Ruby sighed in annoyance. "Sometimes your going to have to work with people you've never met, before. Maybe even form Raid groups for Grimm of Elder Status," said Ruby bowing her head.

Yang smiled, before patting Ruby's head. "Good girl. Now i'll catch you later. I'm going to check out the school with a few of my friends," said Yang.

Even though Yang loved Ruby, they still enjoyed their time apart to an extent. Ruby often could be found working in her private Workshop, repairing and even modifying weapons. Yang felt that it was unhealthy for her so she tried to get Ruby to make friends. Ruby had two people she was really close to outside of their family. Petra Void and Jennifer Locke. As Yang took off leaving Ruby behind she couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

Watching her sister/lover to leave Ruby allowed her insecurities and doubts creep into her mind. While she was confident, she was also very scared. She was worried about what would happen if she failed. Sure she could go back to Signal and finish her two years, but how would that look if she who was hand picked by Professor Ozpin failed? Ruby fell backwards into what she assumed was rather expensive luggage she wondered if it was to late to leave Becaon.

"What are you doing you dunce!" yelled a white haired girl. "Do you have any idea how expensive my luggage and the Dust inside is!?"

Ruby looked at her and blushed a bit. "Sorry. My sister and her friends kinda sorta left me by myself," laughed Ruby as she looked at the rather stern girl.

Weiss looked at the dunce before her. The girl was cute and in a few years she would honestly be quite beautiful, maybe as beautiful as Weiss herself. Weiss's eyes drifted lower. The girl had breasts that made Weiss envious. She also had Weiss inverse color scheme since hers was white and blue, while the girls were red and black. Other then that, Weiss saw a young girl before her that she could 'train' and teach. Make her into something that Weiss herself could use to relive her stress.

"I suppose I can let one incident go, but I need you to help my pick this up right at this moment," said Weiss.

"Okay. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose," said Ruby sticking her hand out.

Weiss looked at Ruby's hand before taking it and giving it a light shake. "Weiss Anabelle Schnee. Charmed im sure," said Weiss with a smile.

Oh how she was going to train this girl to be what Weiss wanted.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. Just wanted to mess around with this story a bit. It's not a real serious story. See ya.


	3. Fire meets Ice

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabaler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

What's up everyone! So officially I start my Vacation tomorrow. It's 25 days of rest and relaxation that I desperately need after 2 years of no time off and practically stressing myself badly at work BUT THAT"S A TOPIC FOR LATER! For now let's move onto the next chapter of this story.

"Hi i'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 3: Fire meets Ice**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Palace: Bar (17 and Up)**

 **Time: (1200)**

Many people wouldn't know it, if they didn't see it, but Beacon had a full functioning bar. It was closed most of the time and opened maybe once or twice a month. It was mostly a way to try and keep the students in a place were they would be monitored and watched without fear of something happening.

Currently it was open due to the fact that the students, new and old were now arriving at Beacon. Ozpin had opened the bar with a three drink limit. Currently Yang found herself speaking with two of her pals from Signal. Petra Void and Jennifer Gale. Petra was the same height as Ruby

Jennifer or Jen as she liked to be called, has platinum blonde hair that was pulled into two ponytails, standing at 5'8" with breasts that were even larger then Yang's own. Her dark blue eyes, wearing a white sleeveless and shoulder-less halter top, a pink sleeveless duster, damaged blue jean cut off shorts, black fishnet stockings, black and hot pink cowboy boots, on both thighs had throwing knives attacked to belts and her main weapon a sword-spear.

Petra stood at 5'2" with long blue hair that was pulled into a single braid that went to the middle of her back and darker skin tone then her two friends, dark brown eyes, she wore a dark red puffy sleeveless jacket, a pair of hip hugger jeans, and high heels with two pistols on the back of them and two pistols on currently holstered on her thighs.

Jen grinned as she kicked her cowboy booted feet upon the table and took a sip of her red wine. "This is the life, huh ladies? By this time tomorrow we'll be students at beacon. Huh not to mention all the hot guys we can bang!" laughed the platinum blonde

Petra chuckled to herself as she sipped on her martini. "True, but I'm more interested an a smart guy rather then a hot guy. A one night stand is good and all, but I'm more interested in love then lust," said Petra.

"Lame! Come on Petra at one point you were the biggest slut in Signal!" laughed Yang taking a sip of her strawberry sunrise with no ice... oh and one of those little umbrellas.

Petra smirked at Yang. " **Alleged** biggest slut in Signal. I only slept with 5 guys my entire time there," laughed the blueette.

"Didn't you let three of them gang you?" asked Yang

"I was horny and stoned off my ass! Plus all of them were quick shots," said Petra with a frown

"And all of them were mad salty that it was only a booty call," said Jen and Yang with a roll of the eyes.

Both her friends knew that Petra wasn't a slut or even into that really. She had just been horny and found a random group of guys. She didn't even like them enough to remember their names. But that's how Petra was. Just like how Jen was a big flirt that had no shame and Yang with her puns. Yang had teamed with the Void-Gale duo several times during their time at signal. They were known as trouble makers and did anything and everything together.

Yang sometimes wounded what they would think if they knew Yang lusted after her sister the way she did? Incest varied for location to location in Remnant. She knew that in Atlas it was a highly taboo there, along with same sex relationships. While Vale and Patch were more accepting of same sex relationships, it was still frowned upon to be in a relationship with a cousin or sibling, even if they were only half. The only places that were truly accepting of this practice of incest were Vacuo, Menagarie, and some areas in Mistral.

"So where is Ruby rump anyway?" asked Jen looking around. "I figured that she'd be stuck at Mama Yang's hip when you two first got here,"

Yang shrugged as she was brought out of her thoughts. "I left Ruby to her own devices today," said Yang

"Arn't you worried about her? I mean she is a few years younger then us," said Petra.

"Ruby can take care of herself," said Yang.

"That and her sister is a fucking lunatic that can punch out a professional boxer with her left hook," said Jen

the blonde brawler smirked at this. "Your right about that. Hopefully she's making a few friends," said Yang taking a sip of her drink.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Cafe**

 **Time: (Same as above)**

Weiss sat across from Ruby as they sat outside at a small table in the Beacon cafe. Her luggage had been secured along with her dust. She had brought herself and Ruby coffee. Not to impress Ruby, but in a show of good faith. Impressing her with her money and influence would come later. In fact once she had Ruby behind closed doors she would show her how much 'influence' she had.

"Hey Weiss were are you from anyway?" asked Ruby setting down her coffee.

This broke Weiss out of her thoughts making the white haired girl give her a gentle-for her-smile. "My family hails from Atlas. Even though my Grandfather created the Schnee Dust company and my father took over only about 19 years ago. My family actually has a Military history," said Weiss.

Ruby looked at Weiss with wide eyes. "Wow. That's so cool. My family have been Hunstmen for almost four generations on my dad's side, while my mom doesn't like to talk about her family that much. I do know that I have a few cousins that live in Vacuo," said Ruby.

Weiss had to take a sip of her coffee as she looked at her target. Weiss couldn't stop herself from rubbing her thighs together in arousal. The things she had planned for the little gem before her. Oh how she wanted to start this girls training now! She would start with teaching her to worship her feet and legs. Weiss believed that those were her most attractive features so she would teach her to lick her legs and feet, love them as if they were gold, lavish her lovely legs. But first.

"Tell me Ruby do you have a boyfriend... or even a girlfriend?" asked Weiss giving Ruby a very seductive smile.

Weiss inwardly smirked as Ruby went atomic hearing such a forward question. The girl squirmed in her seat for a few moments. Each movement made by Ruby aroused Weiss more and more. Weiss was starting to become slightly mad with lust and want! She wanted to take Ruby somewhere and just suck on her tender and slightly larger breasts, she wanted to taste those lips that were just plump and juicy. She wanted to throw her on a bed and dominate her!

SHE! WANTED! HER! NOW!

"I've had a few boyfriends and even girlfriends, but I haven't been in a relationship for a few months. The guy I was dating... well we parted on good terms," said Ruby.

Weiss nodded. "I understand completely. I was also in a relationship prior to coming to Becon," said the Heiress lying though her teeth.

"Attention all incoming students. Please start making your way to the auditorium I repeat, make your way to the auditorium,"

Weiss sighed, before she put down her coffee. "We'd better make our way to the auditorium," said Weiss. "Would you like to escort me?"

Ruby smiled before she nodded.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: auditorium**

 **Time: 1300**

Yang departed from Petra and Jen so she could find her sister/lover. Looking around the auditorium she looked for Ruby's signature cape. She looked around and saw several students, before her eyes landed on Ruby who was speaking with a white haired girl. Yang looked at the girl and realized that in the looks department she could honestly give Yang a run for her money. Sure Yang was sexy, but this girl was beautiful. There was a MAJOR difference. The white haired girl rubbed Ruby's arm, she touched her hair, she MADE EYES AT HER! As Yang stalked over to the two, she was unaware that she was subconsciously activating her sembalance, she wasn't aware that her hair was starting to go 'super sayain' she didn't know that her eyes were turning red. She was about 5 feet from them.

"Hey Yang!" greeted her sister.

Hearing her voice caused Yang's semblance to deactivate. "Hey sis. Who's the ice queen?" asked Yang

"Hey!" said a surprised girl only to get ignored.

"Oh my bad. Weiss this is my sister yang, Yang this is Weiss.

"Hey," said Yang keeping her anger at bay.

"Charmed," said Weiss in a way that seemed that she was looking down on Yang.

Fire and Ice seemed to spark all around the Duo as fire red eyes, met Icy blue. Yang felt as if this little rich snobby bitch was threatening her position in Ruby's heart. Weiss felt that this brutish thug was in the way to her having the perfect pet. Unknown to Ruby who thought that it was great that her sister was getting along well with her new friend. The second she introduced the Dragon to the Heiress she sparked a war that would go down in Beacon History for all time... or at least until everyone from the classes above and below them graduated.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. Nothing to really report here. Although I will say that i feel so good right now, knowing that i won't be back to work for at least a month.


	4. Eyes in the Shadow

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

What's up everyone! I hope you guy have been enjoying this fic. I'm currently enjoying my vacation. I'll be updating every few days since I have a lot of free time for the next month.

 **Hevayarms150:** LOL! Dude I honestly have Never seen or read 50 shades before. So to hear that what I did was similar was actually pretty surprising to me.

 **Kamina44:** just wait until we get to the really juicy stuff

 **Jmspikey:** Glad you enjoyed. I honestly thought about it, before I actually made this story and thought that Yang vs Weiss would be petty cool, but after looking at it, you honestly have a point. I probably subconsciously did it that way.

"Hi I'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

00000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 4: Eyes in the Shadow**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: auditorium**

 **Time: 2000**

Near the back of the room where the students were gathering to prepare for sleep a girl allowed her 'ears' to hear several things. If most people looked at her they would think she was a beauty, her 5'6" frame with a modal slender body frame and her modest C-cup breasts, long silken black hair, her amber almost cat like eyes, her black sleeping yukata that allowed many males and females alike to see her figure. While she showed that she hated the attention, she secretly loved it. She loved having humans lust after her while denying them their wants and lusts. Most of which people would talk about typically, but one thing caught her interest enough to set her book down. Amber eyes watched the trio with mild interest. Especially the young one with the black tank top and rose pajama bottoms. Sure she was fairly cute. Adorable even. She'd be _fun_ for a while, but she wasn't her type for a life partner. No her type was the buxom blonde that seemed to be glaring daggers at the Schnee girl.

Schnee. A name that brought out her _darker_ emotions. Emotions that she wanted to leave in her past. Shaking her head she put away her book as turned to lay down to sleep as the lights went out.

Sometime during the night she awoke to the sound of movement. Opening her eyes she watched as the girl with crimson hair got up and went over to the buxom blonde.

"Yang you up?" asked the girl.

"Can't sleep Rubes?" asked the buxom blonde.

"Something like that. It's a bit cold. I was wondering if I could sleep with you?" asked Rubes.

"No problem. Anything for my favorite little sister," said the blonde.

The crimsonette climbed into the sleeping sack of the Blonde and sighed, before going to sleep. The blonde kissed the crown of her head, before drifting to sleep herself. Yang, A common place Mishtralian name, yet she spoke like she was from the vale territory. A descend of Mistral immigrants maybe? Rubes, a common pet/ nickname for Ruby. Sisters? Adopted maybe since they didn't even look like they were remotely related.

Crap! She was falling back into her old habits. Shaking her head she rolled over and went to sleep.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: auditorium**

 **Time: 0700**

Blue eyes slowly opened to the rising sun. Weiss sat up and yawned as she looked to her right and saw that Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Looking around she saw that her 'pet' was in the arms of that blonde haired brute. Weiss frowned seeing this. While the information that they were sister was rather helpful, the blonde would prove to be a rather tough obstacle in the heiress obtaining what she wanted. Getting out of her sleeping bag Weiss walked over to the duo and went to shake Ruby awake.

"Touch her and you'll be eating your 1000 lien meals though 100 lien wires," said the Brute.

Weiss was taken aback by this sure that the brute was asleep. "How long have you been awake?" asked Weiss trying to keep her cool.

"A little over 20 minutes. I like to wake early to train and go to the gym sometimes," said Yang opening her burning red eyes.

While it was true that Yang was a party girl, as well as a bit lazy, she honestly loved sleeping in and just relaxing. However that didn't stop Yang from working hard to keep up not only her skills, but her figure as well. It was also a bonus that Ruby was currently the little spoon and had her nice plump ass pressed to Yang.

Weiss frowned at the buxom blonde before putting her hands on her hips. "Look I'm sure that at whatever school you came from it was 'okay' to sleep the day away, but this isn't the time for that!" growled out the Ice queen. "You also need to wake Ruby or you'll be stunting her growth and stopping your own.

Yang sighed as she leaned down to Ruby's ear. "Wake up Ruby-ru. Time to get ready for the day," whispered Yang gently.

Ruby groaned slightly. "Yang what time is it?" asked Ruby.

Weiss huffed in slight rage as the first person that came to her 'pet's' lips were not her own. "It's almost 0703. It's time to get up and eat a balanced breakfast so that we can be prepared for the entrance exam," said Weiss before she smiled as she looked at Ruby's exposed nipple on her left breast. "Unless of course you want to go out in your pajamas,".

Ruby bolted up with a blush on her face. "Good morning Weiss... Ihavetogotothebathroom!bye!" stammered out Ruby, before she vanished in a swirl of rose petals.

Once Ruby was away from The yellow and white duo, Yang rose from her position and yawned. She creaked her neck on both sides before turning to Weiss. Now that she was standing before her Weiss could appreciate that Yang was a whole head taller then her, and while Weiss was trim and fit, Yang's abs and biceps were clearly visible. The thing that made Weiss weary however were her hands. Tiny scars were all over her knuckles and back of her hands. Intensive hand-to-hand training perhaps? If it came to a contest of strngth and unarmed skill Weiss would lose. She would have to out think this woman.

"I don't know what you want from my sister, but if you plan on hurting her then you should just back away now, because I WILL hurt you if you hurt my sister," said Yang.

Weiss chuckled, before she laughed loud. "Oh that's rich... not as rich as me obviously. No I don't want to hurt her in any vain. I've taken an interest in Ruby And interest that those in Atlas would find... disturbing since homosexuality is taboo there. Something I plan to change in years to come. No I want her to become my lover in the future... If she'll have me," said Weiss with a small smile.

Yang throw a straight Jab that stopped a mere inch from Weiss. Weiss didn't move keeping her poker face intact, but at the same time she felt a bit of fear! The brute was a lot faster then she thought she was and the strength behind her attack alone generated enough force to blow her hair up.

"Don't give me a reason to break your pretty little jawline princess," said Yang.

While Yang could feel that everything the princess said wasn't the entire truth she had no way of knowing that Weiss was only telling a half truth. Weiss did want Ruby and she didn't plan on hurting her. She would never treat a lover or family member the way her father treated her, her sister, and her _mother_. Did she share some of his tendencies. Absolutely. She was controlling, manipulative, and cunning. But she also had a softer side that she showed to those she cared about. Her true father figure Kelin was an example of this. While she had known Ruby for less then 24 hours, she still found something about the crimson haired girl... breathtaking. That being said once she had Ruby well and truly to herself she would train her. Would Weiss love her... she wasn't sure. Weiss had never seen what love was. To her she saw that her mother was submissive to her father and his whims. She saw that his 'secretaries' do what they could to get what they wanted from him. Mostly money and things. Ruby would be taken care of when she became Weiss's pet, but love was something that Weiss didn't know about.

Yang narrowed her eyes, before turning and walking away. She didn't trust Weiss. Something about her words screamed honey laced deceiver. Yang wasn't a prodigy nor was she really book smart. She had decent grades when it came to tests, and better grades in combat. Something she was sure that Weiss already figured out. Yang was however street smart and tented to listen to her gut. And her guy was telling her that the white haired devil was up to something involving her sister. Her love.

She would keep her eyes open when it came to the devil before her.

All the while this confrontation was going on A black haired beauty watched with a small frown on her face.

 **Location: Cliff overlooking Emerald Forest**

 **Place: Small launching pads**

 **Time: 1200**

After a god breakfast, shower, and last minute checks on equipment the assembled Youths made their way to the cliffs where Ozpin and Goodwitch awaited them. Ruby was practically bouncing as she listened to Ozpin speak. While she didn't idolize Ozpin she knew of his history. He was the longest running headmaster and considered the 'strongest' Huntsmen in the world.

"...You will be using your own landing strategy," said Ozpin.

Ruby put her hand on Crescent Rose as Yang winked at her sister, before putting on her dark tinted aviators and launched into the air. Ruby followed along with Weiss.

The next hour would change things forever.

0000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be a treat. And No. I'm not putting Petra and Jennifer on any of the teams. Oh also the next chapter of a few fics will be out soon.


	5. Partners

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

Nothing to really say this time around.

"Hi I'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

0000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Partners**

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

 **Place: Sky**

 **Time:1200**

A small black bird. A raven or a crow was flying over the emerald forest. Mostly due to the fact they hadn't been in this part of Vale in many broken moons. They honestly hadn't seen a pair of girls in several months and wanted to see them. At least that was the plan. The Qrow or Raven saw one of said girls rocketing towards them and one thought quickly entered their mind.

This is going to hurt like a...

Ruby crashed into the bird sending it falling to the ground. "BIRDE NO!" yelled Ruby as she flipped and took out her sweetheart and used the recoil of the rifle to slow her descent, firing off three shots spaced apart by 5 seconds. Once she was slow enough she used her weapon to hook a thick breach swing around a few times, before landing on the ground. Once Ruby hit the ground She took off at a dead sprint to try and find either Weiss or Yang. Either of them would be a good choice for partner... at least she hoped Weiss would be a good choice.

Yang and Ruby had a history of working together, training together. Yang could work around/with Ruby's fighting style and vice-versa. Yang's strength made a formidable companion to Ruby's speed. Yang was the tank and Ruby was her support that could move from long range to close range and anything in between and back again in the blink of an eye. While Weiss seemed like she was a good tactician, Ruby wasn't over sure on her skills as a fighter. Sure she could have been trained by any number of elite soldiers or former Huntsmen, but that didn't necessary relate to skilled in real combat.

Making her way though the forest she slid under a flying slash tackle curiosity of a juvenile Beowolf. Righting herself Ruby looked up and saw that it was a small pack. 10 or so. Easy pickings for her and her sweetheart. Before Ruby could make her first move a shot rang out from the trees. A beowulf off to the right fell as the others looked in the direction the shot came from.

"And here I thought I would miss the party," came a voice from the trees.

Ruby looked up to see a black haired girl sitting there, with a pistol in her hand.

"Ruby Rose," said Ruby.

"Blake Bellodonna," said the black haired beauty with a small smile. "I guess that makes us partners huh?"

Ruby smiled as she turned her weapon into her rifle and shot a beowulf. Blake jumped down and joined the fray. The duo would quickly and effective to finish up.

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

 **Place: Forest Floor- West**

 **Time: 1210**

Weiss jumped backwards as the Ursa attacked her from the front, as she jumped back Yang changed forward and hit it with and explosive right hook that saw the end of it. Yang looked at Ember Celia and sighed in annoyance. Clicking open the revolving reload chamber she set in the 12-round belt in each gauntlet and quickly reloaded it, before looking at Weiss.

The Duo's thoughts mirrored each other in the fact that they wanted Ruby to ne their partner, but go someone they honestly had a small distaste for. While they could work together, their styles were total contradictions of each other. Yang was strength, Weiss was style. Yang was free form, Weiss was coordinated. Yang was all go no slow, wheres Weiss was Think it though before you do. And they had four years of being partners.

"We should get moving," said Yang.

"Agreed. We need to head due north to arrive at the Ruins," said Weiss.

Weiss was about to march off. She stopped when she didn't see the brute behind her. Yang didn't say anything as she got on a knee next to one of the large trees and looked at it she pressed her hand to a small bit of green stuff. Yang looked at it for a second, before getting up and going in the opposite direction of Weiss.

"Where are you going?" asked the white haired girl in a huff.

The blonde looked over her shoulder. "In the Vale territory moss grows on the northern side of the tree. So we have to go this way," said Yang pointing in the direction that she was walking.

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "But all my training and research..." started Weiss

Yang rounded on her and grabbed her by her jacket and slammed her on a tree. Weiss let out a small yelp of pain!

"Don't mean shit to me Princess! We are out here in the territory of the Vale Kingdom, a place I grow up and trained in my whole life. I've forgotten more about this place this you'll ever know. You follow my lead here or I'll leave your sorry ass behind!" growled out Yang

The two young women looked at each other. Weiss was defiant as she stared the Brute down, but Yang wasn't going to back down. Finally Yang signed before she released her and began to make her way north. Weiss glared at her back and decided to follow.

 **Location: Emerald Forest**

 **Place: Forest floor- South**

 **Time: 1230**

Blake followed behind Ruby, who seemed to know where she was going. While Blake had been in the Vale Kingdom for a little over half a year she stayed closer to the Forever Falls Region of the Kingdom. Before that she along with her... former friends stayed in the Mistralian region. At least until her Aunt told them to move to Vale. As she watched the younger girl before them, she couldn't help but to admire her in some strange way. Even though Ruby was two years younger then the others in the freshman year, she moved with a practiced grace and speed that could only be developed though training and fighting. Her weapon, while it seemed impracticable to her was perfect for the girl. Her speed, small frame, and agility made the weapon flow around her in a whirlwind of death and destruction. Something Blake could admire easily.

"So Ruby what was the deal with the blonde haired girl?" asked Blake.

"Huh?" asked Ruby as she jumped over a fallen log. "Oh! You must mean Yang?"

"Yeah her? Who is she?" asked Blake with a bit of curiosity

"She's my sister... Well Half sister. Same dad different moms," said Ruby.

" _So that explains why they don't look alike," thought Blake._

The duo made small conversation after this. With Ruby doing more talking then Blake who only answered minimal things about herself while Ruby was an open book. The duo didn't have much to do as they went forward. It took them 15 minutes of hard walking to get to the ruins. As they came closer to the ruins they heard shouting.

"I told you that we need to take the Queen piece you brute!" yelled a voice that sounded quite familiar

"And I say it's a bad idea. We should jut take the Cute little pony," said A voice that Ruby knew.

The duo came out of the forest to find Weiss and Yang glaring at each other. Walking up Yang turned to Ruby and rushed to her hugging her. Weiss saw this and bristled in anger. HOW DARE THAT BRUTE... No. She had to calm down she wouldn't give her the damn satisfaction,"

"Ruby! I'm so glad your here!" said Yang as she looked at Blake. "Who's the babe?"

"Oh... Sorry This is my partner Blake. Blake this is my sister Yang and i'm guessing Weiss is your partner," said Ruby.

"Yeah, but me and the Ice queen here can't agree on a piece," said Yang.

Ruby looked at the pieces and saw that several were missing, but some were still there. The only whole sets left were the Two rooks and the two knights. Ruby's analytical mind quickly put what the pieces meant. She went and grabbed one of the night pieces before turning to Weiss and held up the knight. Weiss quickly understood and picked up the partner piece to the other. The quartet quickly chose to leave the area and head back to the cliff face.

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Ballroom**

 **Time: 1500**

The members of the yet to be named teams were all in attendance as the students from previous years were in attendance, as were Alumni and local community leaders. Weiss was already marking those who could help her in the future. Such as Russel Thatch. His family were actually part of the Remnant Merchants Society and Association of Business and commerce.

"Finally we have Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Blake Bellodonna and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved the White knight pieces and are now team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose.

Ruby's eyes widened as Weiss, Blake, and Yang all gave her congratulations. As this happened each of the young women had their own thoughts.

" _I can't believe that my baby sister is my Leader! Maybe we can... celebrate without Weiss and Blake," thought Yang in pride and lust_

" _This is going to be quite interesting," thought Blake looking at Ruby with a look that no one was able to figure out._

" _I was sure I was going to be team leader. I don't mind taking a loss here. After all sometimes to achieve total victory you have to take a loss," thought Weiss as she looked at Ruby with lust_

" _Why do I feel like someone just walked on my grave," thought Ruby shivering._

The year was going to be quite interesting.

0000000000000000000000

And cut. I'm out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It took a bit to write this one out.


	6. Day to rest and celebrate pt 1

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

What's good EVERYONE. I've been gone for over a week now. Took my daughter to my home city for a week. Just got back not that long ago and now I'm ready to began the next chapter... I'm honestly about 4 chapters up right now since I had a little extra time to myself to work. As usual Enjoy.

"Hi I'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 6: Day to rest and celebrate pt 1**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: Ballroom**

 **Time: 0835 (Saturday)**

Thank goodness for small miracles.

That was the thought going though Ruby's head. Since the initiation had ended late into the night, they were allowed to sleep in and rest for two days. It was tradition for the initiation to happen on a Friday, giving the teams the weekend to get settled and use to their new schedules. It was the main reason that Ruby was currently in a semi-state of sleep. While she was aware of what was happening in the room her body was still in a state of rest.

Movement roused her from her rest. She opened her eyes to look around. The room was big enough for four people, a small a joining bathroom and closet that had four separate sections for them to store their clothes and combat outfits. The four beds were lined with enough space between them for them to get up and move around. Looking to the desk she saw Weiss sitting there with her scroll to her ear. She wore a blue nightie that stopped at the middle of her thighs. And her hair was out of it's usual ponytail. Ruby grabbed her own scroll and looked at it. It was only 0837! She could have slept in more.

"No I didn't have a hard time in the forest... I don't care what your contacts say! They picked the best person for the job...I told you that it's fine... I'm not hearing this right now!... I'm not going to fail and I'm no failure!... My tendencies and liked have nothing to do with this!" yelled Weiss slamming her scroll on the desk. "Fucking asshole!"

"Are you okay Weiss?" asked Ruby.

Weiss rounded on Ruby with a glare that made the girl jump back slightly from the harshness of it. Weiss realized what she did and quickly lost her glare in favor of a more apologetic look. She walked up to Ruby and put a hand on her Ruby's cheek. This made Ruby blush at her touch. Weiss's hands were cool, not cold, but cool. Like Yang's warmth it seemed that cool was Weiss's. Weiss smiled at Ruby.

"Sorry if I scared you Ruby. I just had a rather... heated argument with my father," said Weiss.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "It couldn't have been that bad," said Ruby thinking about the few times she herself got into an argument with her dad.

Weiss sighed before taking a seat. Ruby took a seat across from her. Weiss picked up her mug of black coffee and took a nice warming sip of it.

"My father is a very difficult man to get along with at the best of times Ruby. Instead of the gods, he worships lien and power. Though said lien and connections to the business world, Political arena, Military contracts, and Undworld my Father has more control over Atlas, Mantle, and it's ajasent territories then even the council does. For as long as I could remember he's been trying to pair me up with any person that can make him a quick buck. Lucky I tend to read all of the contracts and thoroughly and I'm always able to find loopholes that would either lose us the company or make us figure heads at best and papurs at worst," said Weiss.

Ruby frowned. "That's not right. You should be allowed to find someone you love for yourself," said Ruby.

Weiss smiled at Ruby, before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "Your sweet Ruby Rose. Don't lose that sweetness ever," said Weiss making Ruby turn into a brick wall at this.

Ruby was use to this stuff from Yang. Hugs kisses and even light petting were the norm for them. For someone other then Yang to do this. By he gods. Weiss had set Ruby's blood on fire! Weiss turned away from Ruby and walked over to bathroom to shower and change.

Some time later, the girls of Team RWBY were up and about and currently all over the room. Setting up bookshelves, decorations, and the work stations that they could use for small fixes on their weapons. Finally after an hour or so the girls had finished , but their beds were piled in the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work. We have to much stuff," said Blake.

"We might have to get rid of some of it," said Yang playing with her hair (1)

Weiss looked at Yang like she was crazy. "My luggage and dust is worth several thousand Lien! I'm not getting rid of it!" scoffed Weiss

Ruby put a hand on chin, before snapping her fingers and grabbing her scroll. "I can put in an order for bunk beds from Goodwitch. Although the order should take till the end of the day to get here.

 _Weiss smiled. "Snap second decision making. She maybe younger then the rest of us, but she's no fool. Unlike her brute of a sister. Ruby you are going to make a **wonderful** pet. Especially when I run the SDC," thought Weiss_

The moment was brought to a halt as Yang's stomach grumbled. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looked at Yang who smirked. That set off a chain reaction for the group as everyone of them soon had the same thing happen to them. Looking between them they all laughed slightly.

"I think we should head to the cafeteria. I think their still serving breakfast," said Ruby.

As the group left their dorm room to grab something to eat. The door to the room across from them opened up.

The girls of Team RWBY stopped to see...

000000000000000000000000

And cut. Sorry i'm cutting this a bit short, but I had to. Next chapter i'll introduce you guys to something amazing! Also been doing a lot of Reading, watching TV and other things that made me think of a new story. I'll probably drop a Excert at the end of the next story just as a Fill to see what people think... Or not. I hav a bunch of Idea's, but no connects at the moment.

My greatest Weakness.

A/N

1: Pre Vol 4, Yang did have a habit of playing with her hair when she was either nervous or acting timid. I can only remember seeing it twice in the entire series. Once in Vol 1 Ep 4 and sometime during Vol 2. I have a veage recollection of it in Vol 3, but I can't remember it exactly.


	7. Team JLPO- Jalapeno

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

"Hi I'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

000000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Team JLPO- Jalapeno**

 **Location: Beacon Academy**

 **Place: 1st year's Dorm building**

 **Time: 0800 (Saturday)**

…. A Young man who yawned. He stood at 5'10" with black eyes, and hair the color of snow tied in a simple braid, his skin was ebony in color, he wore a simple royal blue double breasted vest with a high collar, a short sleeve white shirt, blue bracers., matching pants that were tucked into black boots. On his right and left hip were two 7 chamber 44. revolvers with a heavy blade on the edge that could change change into a sword. The left one was black and the right silver.

"Good morning," said the man with a small yawn.

"ummm... Who the hell are you?" asked Yang with a raised eyebrow

"I'm Levi. Levi Athans. I guess you could say i'm the harem master of this little team of ours," said Levi with a small smile.

Weiss and Ruby blushed hearing this come out of the Young man's mouth. Blake's eyes glazed over in something akin to lust, While Yang grinned at the boy. Before Weiss could go off on Levi for his words, something sent him flying into the wall on the left side of Team RWBY's door, leaving a descent sized hole.

"Cram it Levi! By the gods you see a little tit and you think your Oum's gift to women," came another voice

Emerging from the room was a girl who stood a little taller then Ruby at 5'5" her hair was silken black and slicked backwards revealing her heart shaped face, three purple lines under her eyes and three under her lip on her chin. She wore a silver colored top with wings on the back, brown jeans, and boots. Her weapon was a pair of gloves that were tipped with iron tips and heavy iron clasps that held her real weapons.

"Damn Ophilia. No need to kick him that hard," said Jennifer walking out with Petra following her.

"Yang... Rubes. We didn't know that you guys were our hallmates," said the blue haired girl with a smirk.

"You guys heading to breakfast?" asked Yang.

"Yeah. We finished up our room last night. Although We had to burn all the self portraits of Levi that he left above our beds," said Jen with a shrug of her shoulders..

Levi frowned. "All those priceless works destroyed," said the young man.

"I think we did the world a favor. Saving it from your crazy ass!" said Ophilia.

The others laughed as the young man sank into himself even further.

As the two groups made it to the cafeteria they met with one of the other first year teams. Team JNPR consisting of Jaune Arc, Pyhrra Nikos, Nora Valkyre and Lie Ren... Or just Ren as he preferred to be called. The trio of teams quickly found themselves as fast friends and even an Alliance. Ruby quickly discovered- with the help of Weiss- That Teams often forged alliances during training events that were often held at beacon, such as Siege or Capture the Flag. Ruby already had a good foundation for starting a good alliance with teams JLPO and JNPR. She already knew Jennifer and petra which already was a point in her favor, while she and Jaune got along quite well. The three teams quickly found themselves fast friends.

Jennifer had invited the others back to team JLPO's room for something akin to hanging out. Jen provided the games, snacks, and alcohol. Ruby, Jaune, Ren, and Ophiliea were the only ones who didn't drink, but they still had a good time. About halfway though the party or whatever it was Pyrrha was about ready to strip. Ruby sighed. She knew that her friends would be busy for a few hours and she was really tired.

She gave a few quick farewells before making her way to her room once she was alone she laid down on her bunk about to go to sleep. She was in a half sleep state when she felt something attack her lips. She moaned into the kiss. She felt her breasts being groaped and pulled! This forced another moan out of her lips and found a rather rough tounge invading her mouth. Ruby reached up and gripped the hair of the person who was kissing her...

 ** _Gripped the hair of the person!_**

Ruby's mind came to a screeching holt walking her up fully! Yang would never allow Ruby to grip her hair. While Yang loved Ruby even Ruby wasn't fool enough to grip her sister/lover's hair She pulled out of the kiss and looked at the person who was kissing her. All she saw were a pair of Amber eyes in the darkness.

"Blake!" whispered Ruby in fear.

Blake gave out a drunken lust filled giggle. "Hey Ruby... You kiss good. I bet you can do other things with your tongue as well," said the black haired girl.

Ruby opened her mouth, but was pulled into another kiss. Ruby decided to allow herself to fall into the passion. it was a blur of kisses and moans

A pounding headache was the first thing that she felt when she awoke to the world. After that the sensation of dry mouth was there. Even though her eyes were closed the light that was flooding in though the window was still enough to make her eyes hurt. That told her that she had gotten drunk at some point last night. Most likely partying with those children and the Schnee. Don't get her Bwrong blake knew that she was the same age as the others, but she was NOT a child like them. She had been fighting a war of equality since she could remember. She was far from a child. In more ways then one.

Feeling the weight of a figure on her told her that she either slept with someone or she had dragged someone into bed in the middle of the night to cuddle. Yes she was a cuddler. Blake opened her eyes to see that laying on her was Ruby... pajama bottoms on and in nothing but a paira silk black thong and her favorite sleeping shirt. She herself was only in a black bra nad panty set

"Wh-

"HEY!"yelled a voice from the door spiking her headache.

Looking to the door she saw a Red eyed, hair on fire Yang, grinning Jennifer, a bluhing in anger Weiss, and a picture snapping Petra standing there. Blake blushed and quickly tried to defend herself as Yang rushed in to catch her. It was a short chase since Blake forgot about her sembalane in the face of the angry dragon and Yang managed to pin her to the bed.

"Don't kill her Yang!" yelled Weiss

"I want my pound of flesh from that bitch too!" thought the Heiress.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister!?" yelled Yang with her fist raised. Not her gauntlet, just her freaking fist.

"Nothing happened! I don't remember anything!" said Blake in fear of Yang and her Shoutgun gauntlet that was aimed at her FUCKING HEAD!

"Lier!" yelled Weiss.

Blake looked at Petra and Jennifer eating Popcorn holding up a sign. Something about comments. She looked up in time to see a fist coming at her with fire. WHELP it was a good 17 years of life. She was thinking of all the books she didn't get to finish reading. Especally her Ninja's of Love 3: Revenge of the Red haired lover!

"YANG STOP IT!" yelled Ruby as she was finally.

Barely a cm from her face the fist stopped.

"Ruby not now. Mama Yang has to skin a cat looking bitch!" growled out the dragon.

"Why do I have the urge to say that's raciest?" asked Petra to her partner and friend.

"Who knows? I'm honestly more shocked that your not sucking off Levi at the moment," said Jennifer.

Petra looked at her friend. "What kind of girl do you take me for. I do have standards!" yelled Petra.

"PE-LEASE! You were grinding on him, while sucking face with Nora," said Jen. with a grin

Petra throw her arms open and gave Jennifer a look." That's cause I was drinking bitch!" said Petra.

Okay breaking the fourth wall here a little much. Let's get back to our MAIN story.

Ruby narrowed her silver eyes at her sister. "Yang if you hit her I'm going to take away your privileges," said Ruby with conviction clear in her voice.

Yang paused hearing this. No cuddles... no kisses... no groping... no getting to stare into the eyes she loved so much. While she wanted to hit Blake. REALLY wanted to hit Blake. She didn't want to lose her privileges.

"Fine. I won't hit her," said yang letting go of Blake.

"Good. Now we're going to sit down and talk about this like adults. And If you lose your temper then your in trouble. Now i'm going to take a shower. You guys better not do anything," said Ruby walked over to the bathroom and slamming the door

Weiss, Yang, and Blake sat there, not wanting to feel the wrath of the Red haired girl. More so Yang and Blake. Weiss was just there to make sure that Blake didn't try anything with her pet.

"I can't believe a 15 year old put them all in time out," said Jen.

"Believe it. Your forgetting the Xiao Long Incident 2 years ago," said Petra.

Both shivered remembering the demonic look in Ruby's eyes that day. Now the duo were glad they didn't end up on a team with the Red haired girl.

000000000000000000000000

And Cut. So in the end i decied to combine chapters 7 & 8\. The new chapter 8 will kick off... Sorry spoilers. And for those of you wondering if i'm putting Ladybug into the Mix. No. And my Reason is simple. Because i really don't want to. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter i'll see you guys later


	8. Let's study

Cat: RWBY

Title: Weiss Vs Yang for the love of Ruby

Rating: M

Pairing: Main: Enabler vs White Rose, Friendship: Lady Bug, Checkmate, Bumblebee

Summary: Yang has harbored feeling for her adopted little Sister/ Cousin Ruby for some time. Ruby has been aware of Yang's feeling for some time and allowed Yang to only hug and kiss her. To bad coming to beacon changed everything with the Ice Princess Weiss Schnee setting her eyes on modeling the rather talented and cute Silver eyed red-haired girl into the perfect partner, housewife, and plaything.

So today was my last day of vacation. While I was on vacation I did a lot of updating a lot of reading, and thinking. So I leave you all with this as my return to my IRL Job gift.

"Hi I'm Ruby," speech

" _I'm her older sister Yang," thought/Flashback_

"My name is Weiss, the most beautiful and," Scroll/Media

000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8: Let's study

Location: Beacon Academy

Place: Team RWBY's Dorm

Time: 1900 (Thursday)

Three weeks had passed since Blake and Ruby's 'impromptu' make out session that had resulted in Yang and Blake in a sort of cold war. Yang was upset that Blake had made out with her sister/ secret somewhat lover, while Blake maintained that she had just had a few to many drinks. All the while Ruby was stuck playing peace keeper to the two. Weiss for her part acted as the caring 'friend' to help get Ruby though these trying times. To Weiss it was a blessing to have Ruby confiding in her.

Today was a tad different then usual however. Yang had Detention with her running buddies Jennifer and Petra with Nora thrown in for good measure for beating the crap out of Cardin for bullying Ruby. Cardin also had detention with them. Blake had run off to some cafe leaving everyone alone for the day. Weiss and Ruby were alone in the dorm finishing up homework. Well Weiss was finishing up Ruby was stuck on an Assignment from Port. It was on the best way to defeat a colony of Tangles. Spiderlike grimm that tended to be between 3 feet long and weighing about 100 pounds and upwards of 15 feet feet and 1500 pounds for an Alpha level. Ruby had never encountered this type of Grimm as they liked to stick to the more humid regions of Mistral. Since Ruby had never been past the boarder towns that marked the outskirts of the Vale Kingdom territory she had never encountered one.

Ruby groaned as she throw down her pen. "I give up," said Ruby.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. Ruby while not the best academically was still a good fighter. Weiss set down her pen and went over to Ruby. Most assignments in Beacon were team or partner based. On rare occasions such a tests or other such things were based solely on individual knowledge, skill, and the like. Ruby had skill there was no question about that. She was two two years younger then everyone else. Compared to the other members of team RWBY, Ruby was Way behind.

With Yang gone and Blake out of the picture for the moment. This was the perfect time for Weiss to start imprinting herself on Ruby. Undoing the top buttons of her uniform and making sure her breath was alright Weiss got up and walked up to Ruby.

"Having difficulty there?" asked Weiss with a small smile.

Ruby rubbed her head and smiled. "Yeah. I mean if this was about Beowovles, ursa, or Nevermores no problem, but anything not native to patch is a touch sell for me," said the crimsonette.

Weiss pulled up a chair and began to help her friend. As the hour went by Wiess would do sutle things to seduce and attract Ruby. Small 'accidental touches, sipping on water and allowing a few droplets to fall between her breasts, leaning over to give a view into her shirt. It was working well if you asked Weiss. Ruby was the color of a tomato by the end of their study session.

"Alright I think that does it. Do you have any questions?" asked Weiss

"Can you show me some a... Can I have some water please!" said Ruby realizing what she was about to say nearly a second to late.

The white haired Huntress-to-be smirked on the inside, but kept her pokerface. "Of crouse. Don't get use to this kind of service. I only do this for people I like," said Weiss

Whe walked over to the mini fridge and bent in such a way that Ruby got a very good look at her ass, dispite the skirt she wore. Retrieving her rather expensive water she handed it to Ruby. Ruby took a nice gulp of the water bottle. Trying- and failing- to cool her raging hormones. DAMN YOU puberty!

Weiss went back to her papers and looked at it. Her thoughts were on her pet project. She looked back at Ruby with a smile. Oh how she was going to have fun

000000000000000000000000

And cut. So If you've noticed i've basiclly slowed down for the last week just getting my mind right before i return to work. I'll be back to normal upload starting saturday of next week. unitl then see ya.


End file.
